Yonshigakure
History Yonshigakure, the Village Hidden in Death located in the Demon Country was founded many years ago back in 344 NA by a group of travelers lead by a man known as Shiromashi Ishiyumi. It was once nothing more then a small trading point between two expanding countries, with good access also to ports so that trade by boat was possible, but once Shiromashi noticed the great profits that could come with settling the land he started the construction of building the trade port into a village. It didn't take long before people all around began to flood towards the now flourishing village to seek out work through the growing amounts of shops and also the increasing amount of boats that would travel back and forth between the small continent and the larger one which already held a great amount of prosperity due to their larger villages. The reason Yonshigakure received it's name was brought on because of the odd event that smaller animals would randomly perish a couple miles out of town, and no one could really figure out why. Shiromashi was the only individual whom actually took an interest in this odd phenomena and would every now and then venture out into the odd decayed area outside of the village and seek out the reasons. It was then that Shiromashi was confronted with a moment in time of his life which actually caused him to completely change from being the care-free condenser, to a cold hearted maniac over a long period of time. A voice bellowed out from the depths of his skull as he found himself drawn to a small cavern that was at the edge of a steep mountain further northeast of the village. "Shiro... Shiromashi... Come closer." The voice seemed to resonate from the depths of the cavern, and Shiromashi couldn't help but become allured by the powerful voice. There was a hint of color that coruscated from the darkness that hid the innards of the cavern. Shiromashi could have sworn that he was being thrown into a dream like state as he came closer to the entrance, and then soon enveloped within the darkness as he ventured inside. It was there that he found himself in front of a large black rock, and began to converse with a deity known as Azeroth, the God of Destruction. Over time, the black rock was moved from within the confines of the cavern and relocated inside the village. Shiromashi started preaching to the village that this rock was the piece to the puzzle that took in order to communicate with the God of this world, and that by worshiping it, would reward those with a precious gift that none others would possess. Though they were skeptical at first, Shiromashi was able to show them something that no one had ever seen before. He completely transformed his being to a demonic shape. It was no ordinary Transformation Jutsu, his actual physical entity had altered and he acquired unique abilities. It was long before this trend caught on with the entire ninja community, and eventually they all slowly began to morph their bodies into something that was unheard of. But it was evident that the ability had it's price, as when Shiromashi was only but in his late forties, he told the group that he was destined to open one of the nine circles, but it ended with him actually committing suicide by shoving his blade through his belly. Before Shiromashi had passed on though, there were documents left over from his studies and speaking of the God known as Azeroth. There was a lot of things that spoke about the nine circles that represented the stages of the abilities, along with the various names of each gate. Sadly though, it has yet to be discovered the actual full abilities that come with opening the circles, though it was etched into the village by the next Shikage which came into power, that this truly was... Yonshigakure, the Village Hidden in Death... After the Death of the Kage Nobu Akamachi The Black Rock Was Destroyed. Point's Page Yonshigakure Points Page Roster Shikage: Itsumo Yamanaka Jounin: Haruno Hinori Uchiha Saito Medical Ninja: Chuunin: Genin: Orochi Tenshi Senju Katsuro Kaguya Yukimaro Civilian: Team's Team 1 * Haruno Hinori-Leader * Orochi Tenshi Team 2 * Uchiha Saito-Leader * Kaguya Yukimaro * Senju Katsuro Category:Yonshigakure